La première année de Lena Harper
by Lena Harper
Summary: Lena Harper est orpheline, elle est recueilli par sa tante, cette année elle rentre en première année sans se douter qu'un danger plane au dessus d'elle. Retrouvez la à Poudlard avec son cousins et ses nouveaux amis. Des délires par fois et aussi d'étranges choses se passe là-bas. Désoler pour les fautes, je fait de mon mieux. :) ( Nouvelle générations).
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction avec Lena Harper, c'est un personnage que j'ai inventé, je ferais une suite après cette première année.

J'espère que vous allez aimer, je m'efforce à faire long, comparé à mes autres fanfic'. JE M'EXCUSE D'AVANCE POUR LES FAUTRES, les prochains chapitres serons mieux corrigés.

* * *

La première année de Lena Harper:

Chapitre 1: L'orphelinat:

C'est en ce 10 juillet 2005, que Madame Helena Smith, se leva. Ce jour là était un jour important,après avoir eu son fils de 8ans, elle ne put en avoir d'autre. Elle allait donc avec son mari aller chercher un enfant à l'orphelinat. Mme Smith était petite, rousse aux yeux vert. Elle descendit donc préféré le petit-déjeuné, cinq minutes plus tard son mari arriva. Mr George Smith était grand, costaud, brun aux yeux marrons, Mr Smith était pas une personne normal, il avait une chose en plus des autres. Il l'embrassa avant de passer à table, un hibou passa par la fenêtre, une personne comme vous et moi trouverais ça bizarre, mais ceci était tous à fait normal pour eux. Leur fils, descendit cinq minutes après avec les cheveux vert. Mr Smith soupira.

-Tom, tu es tomber du lit ce matin n'es-ce pas?

-Oui papa, pourquoi?

-Oh, tu as juste les cheveux vert, viens là.

Tom se rapprocha de son père qui avait sortit un bout de bâton de manche, en un mouvement il rendit les cheveux de son fils à la normal. Tom était roux et aux yeux marron-verts, il était comme ses parents, un sorcier. Oui, c'est une petite famille de sorcier. Tom passa a table, avec sa mère.

-C'est le journal? Demanda le petit en voyant le hiboux.

-Oui il y a aussi ton magasine. Répondit son père en lui donnait le magasine.

-Merci, il se retourna vers sa mère, maman, c'est quoi un joncheruine?

-Je ne sait pas, tu demandera à Luna, en lui écrivant une lettre.

-D'accord! Et je peut venir avec vous à l'orphelinat sorcière?

Mme et Mr Smith se regardèrent, C'était vraiment important pour lui.

-Oui, mais tu doit être près dans vingt minutes pas une de plus!

Tom très exciter, fini son petit-déjeuner en un éclair et courut pour se préparer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la voiture en route pour l'orphelinat. Tom posait plein de question du genre «Je vais avoir une sœur, ou un frère?» «Ça sera un plus petit que moi, ou plus grand?». Ses parents fatiguer par ces question lui répondait qu'ils verraient là-bas. Même Mr Smith menaça Tom de lui lancer un sortilège pour le faire taire.

C'est au moment où le petit boudait, qu'ils sont enfin arrivés a destination. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment colorées, des enfants de cinq ans jouent dehors par ce beau temps. Une femme rousse, aux chignon tiré les accueilli.

-Bonjours, George, Helena! Dit-elle en faisant la bise au couple. Bonjours, tu doit être Tom. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier.

-Oui c'est moi, vous connaissez mes parents?

-Oui on étaient à Poudlard ensemble, quand je l'es ai eu au téléphone, je ne savais qu'ils avaient déménager en Amérique eux aussi.

-Woah, Poudlard, je vais y aller aussi? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers ses parents.

-Je ne sais pas peut-être aussi a Salem, l'école de magie de l'Amérique.

-Oh...

-Bon si vous voulez me suivre, dit la femme.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, à peine les quatre personnes firent un pas, qu'un enfant appela tout tremper.

-SUSAN! Cria-t'il.

La femme rousse s'approcha de lui, il était blond et avait les yeux verts.

-Que ce passe t-il Kenny?

-C'est Lena, elle s'est énerver contre moi et elle a fait de la magie pour me mouiller.

-LENA HARPER, tu es prier de te rendre dans mon bureau tous de suite! Hurla Susan.

Quand Susan, dit ce nom, le couple se regardèrent, ils pensaient à la même chose, c'est peut être elle.

-Je suis désoler, je vais devoir vous faire patienter, Tom si tu veut tu peut aller jouer avec les enfants ton âges, ils sont en haut dans la salle de jeux.

-Je peut y aller?

-Oui va y on t'appellera, dit sa mère.

Tom partie vers les escaliers et monta en haut. Cinq minutes plus tard, une petite fille de l'âge de Tom descendit, elle était brune, et avait les yeux bleu-vert, elle n'était pas stresser d'aller dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche et une jupe noir, elle arriva devant les parents et Susan.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle.

-Bonjour. Dirent t-ils ensemble.

La directrice, se tourna vers Mr et Mme Smith.

Je suis désoler je vais vous demander d'attendre, je reviendrais vous chercher quand j'aurais fini.

Elle montra une ranger de chaise à côté de la porte d'entré. Le couple de sorciers allèrent s'asseoir sur la ranger. La rousse et la brune étaient déjà dans le bureau.

-George, c'est bien elle!

-Helena, tu en ai sur?

-Oui, elle ressemble vraiment à mon frère, je sais pourquoi ils ne veulent pas d'elle. Elle à un destin et LUI ne doit pas la retrouver, elle a aussi un pouvoir élémentaire, l'eau.

-Ma chérie, tu peut pas dire Squeletor!

-Désoler, je veut pas la laisser ici! Prenons la, s'il te plaît.

Mr Smith réfléchit, puis il annonça à sa femme.

-Bien, mais on ne lui dira qu'à 12ans qu'elle sait utiliser l'eau en pouvoir élémentaire.

-D'accord, mais faut partir d'ici, il faut aller en Angleterre, McGonagall nous protégera et Squeletor, mettra du temps à chercher.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle trouvait pas que cet orphelinat était horrible, sur le mur de droite il y avait une fresque que les enfants avaient faite, à côté il y avait une porte sûrement le bureau de la directrice. De l'autre côté il y avait l'escalier, en face il y avait les portes du réfectoire, vite à cette heure là. Au bout de 5 minutes, elles filles sont ressortie du bureau, Lena monta les escaliers, Susan rejoint les autres adultes.

-Allons dans mon bureau, on sera mieux pour discuté.

Une fois arrivées dans le bureau, qui était rouge et blanc, il y avait un bureau qui était au milieu de la salle et deux siège devant.

-Asseyez-vous.

Helena et George s'asseyaient.

-Vous avez déjà trouvé, ou vous voulez voir?

-Non, on va prendre Lena Harper, c'est ma nièce, mais je n'es pas envie que ça ce sache, elle à déjà des ennuis, elle est en sécurité ici.

-Je comprend, il y a Squeletor, si cette endroit est bien protéger c'est grâce à McGonagall, le directeur de Salem, et plein d'autres. Je vais vous l'appeler tout de suite.

Elle sortie du bureau et reviens quelques instant avec Lena.

-Lena, ces personnes veulent bien te prendre en charge, ce sont ton oncle et ta tante, mais on doit signer le registre comme quoi ce sont tes parents.

Lena, regarda George et Helena les larmes aux yeux, ça y est elle aller enfin sortir d'ici, même si c'est un orphelinat pour sorciers, elle ne s'était pas fait d'amis à cause de ses problèmes.

Quand elle était en colère, ses yeux prenait la teinte bleu nuit au lieu de bleu-vert, et elle mouillé toutes les personnes à côté d'elle. Mais elle y peut rien, elle sait pas pourquoi elle fait ça.

-Re bonjours Lena, moi c'est Helena et ça mon mari George.

-Re bonjours. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle était très timide. Un silence s'installa, pendant que George et Helena signent les papiers.

-Lena, tu viens avec moi? On va chercher tes affaires. Dit sa tante.

-D'accord, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elles montèrent les escaliers ensemble, Lena connaissant l'endroit ouvrit la marche. Le couloir du 1er étage était un peu étroit, sur le mur de gauche était vert pomme et celui de droite violet. Helena, se demandait pourquoi ces couleurs.

-Le côté gauche, c'est pour les garçons et le côté droit pour les filles. Annonça Lena en répondant à la question muette de sa tante.

Lena ouvrit une porte, avec son nom dessus, quand elles rentrèrent, Helena regarda autour d'elle, la chambre était petite, d'une couleur bleu nuit. En face de il y avait une armoire, sûrement pour ses habit, une étagère de livres moldu, car elle ne connaissait pas les titres. A côté de la porte il y avait son lit, avec des draps argents, un tapis gris argenté. Au dessus du lit il y avait un poster d'un moldu, un peut plus loin un bureau et une fenêtre au dessus. En face de ce mur, il y avait une porte entre ouverte, où on pouvait voir une douche et un évier. Helena était dans ses pensées et ne vis pas que Lena était entrain de faire sa valise. Quand elle finit elle alla vers sa tante et la sortie de sa rêverie.

-J'ai une question. Dit Lena

-Va y je t'écoute.

-Comment, vous avez sût avec George que j'étais ici?

-On ne la pas sût, quand Susan t'as appeler par ton nom et prénom, j' ai penser que c'était toi et quand je t'es vue c'était bien ce que je penser.

-Pourquoi papa et maman m'ont abandonné, dit elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Helena la prise dans ses bras et lui dit tout bas.

-Je t'expliquerais tous à la maison, aller fini ta valise et on va chercher Tom, ton cousin.

-D'accord, dis je vais être signé à ton nom?

-Oui, mais à Poudlard, tu vas être sous le nom Harper, ça te vas?

-Bof, pas trop, je veut pas avoir le nom de mes parents qui m'ont laissé ici.

-Dis-toi que c'est mon nom de jeune fille.

-D'accord. Allons chercher mon cousin? Ou mon frère?

-C'est toi qui choisi, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-C'est mon frère alors!

-O.K, allons le cherche.

Lena empoigna sa valise fermé.

-Oui.

Elles retournèrent dans le couloir, Helena se tourna vers sa nièce.

-C'est où la salle de jeux?

Sa nièce montra du doigt le fond du couloir, il y avait une porte blanche, elles s'avancèrent de la salle, Helena rentra, mais Lena préféra attendre dehors. Helena rentra dans une grande salle où il y avait des jeux pour tout âge, elle trouva Tom entrain de jouer à la console de jeux.

-Tom, on y va!

Tom arriva en courant en posant plein de question.

-C'est une fille, elle à ton âge et c'est ta cousine. Mais elle préfère te considéré comme un frère.

Ils se rendirent dans le couloir et Tom et Lena, discutèrent. Tom posait plein de question et Lena essayait tant bien que mal d'y répondre. Ils retrouvèrent George en bas discutant avec Susan.

-Ah, vous voilà! Dit cette dernière en voyant les autres arriver. Helena, je peut te parler deux minutes?

Les deux femmes sont partie à part.

-Bon, comme tu le sais, Lena va quitter l'orphelinat, sa trace va apparaître donc Squeletor va la traquer. Il faut donc que vous partiez en Angleterre, McGonagall va vous protéger.

-Oui je l'es dit à George, c'est le mieux.

-J'ai prévenu McGonagall, elle est d'accord pour vous accueillir à Poudlard en attendant de trouver une maison.

-Bien, nous ferons nos bagages dans une semaine maximum. Il faut vendre la maison.

-Ça marche, je la préviendrais.

Elles allèrent vers le groupe.

-Au revoir Lena, on se reverra à Poudlard peut-être. Dit la directrice avec un grand sourire.

-Au revoir Susan. Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Un bruit assourdissant retenti à l'étage, plein d'enfants et d'ados descendirent, probablement pour aller manger, George regarda sa montre il était midi.

-On devrait y aller, je meurt de faim.

-Moi aussi! S'écrièrent Lena et Tom ensemble.

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire, au moins ils s'entende bien, c'est le principal.

La famille Smith et Lena montèrent dans la voiture et rentrèrent cher eux. Lena se fit bien vite à sa nouvelle famille, et quelques semaines passer en Amérique, ils partirent en Angleterre, McGonagall avait prévue un portoloin.

* * *

Voilà la suite quand j'aurais fini le chapitre 2, il est en cours d'écritures. Pour savoir quand je vais poster, ça dépend quand j'aurais fini un chapitre. Je peut poster que le week-end, Merci l'internat T.T...

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews.

Lenou


	2. Chapter 2 Poudlard

Bonsoir, je vous poste un chapitre tous chaud, je viens juste de le finir.. Je suis désoler mais l'histoire avance pas trop, je veut juste mettre bien le décors et je fait de mon mieux pour que l'histoire avance dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture

Lena.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Poudlard:

Il était neuf heure quand Lena Harper se réveilla. Elle se leva et s'avança vers le miroir. Elle avait les cheveux brun en bataille et les yeux bleu-vert. Elle descendit en bas pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, sa tante était là, entrain de faire la cuisine. La cuisine était américaine. Son oncle devait être au travail, vu qu'il n'était pas là et Tom, son cousin, fessait la marmotte.

-Bonjour maman.

Lena appeler Helena sa tante, maman, car ses parents l'avait abandonné et Helena et George, son oncle, l'avaient prit en charge à l'âge de 8ans.

-Bonjour ma chérie, joyeux anniversaire! Dit-elle en fessant le tour du comptoir et elle l'a prise dans ses bras.

Elle avait oublier, on est le 7 juillet aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, elle avait 11ans.

-Merci! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Ton père t'a laisser quelque chose sur la table, tu devrais aller voir.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et ce rendit dans la pièce juste en face, c'était la salle à manger. Elle était grande, couper en deux, d'un côté il y avait le côté salon, avec des fauteuils, un sofa et une télévision, d'un autre côté il y avait une grande table et des chaises, pour les repas de familles à Noël par exemple. Aujourd'hui la table était occuper par un énorme cadeau, il y avait une carte. «_ Joyeux anniversaire, je suis désoler de pas être là, je t'aime. À ce soir.»_

Comme une petite fille de huit ans elle ouvrit son cadeau en un éclair. Il y avait un balai, mais pas n'importe le quelle, une étoile de feu, le plus puissant balai de course du monde sorcier! Elle sauta de joie, elle reviens dans la cuisine et se jeta au cou de sa tante.

-Merci! J'adore ce cadeau! Cria-telle presque, mais ce retiens pour pas réveiller son frère adoptif.

-De rien, mais avant de l'essayer, mange quelque chose jeune fille.

Lena prit place au comptoir et attendit que sa mère mette les aliment en face d'elle, a peine elle eut commencer son repas, que Tom arriva les cheveux en bataille.

-Bonjours p'tit frère, alors t'as fait la guerre à ton oreiller? Demanda Lena.

-'jour, Bon anniversaire Lena! Et pour te répondre, non je ne l'ai pas fait, je jouais au Quidditch, si tu veut tout savoir. Répliqua t-il en s'essayant à côté de sa sœur.

Le Quidditch était un sport populaire dans le monde magique, i joueurs dans chaque équipe: Un attrapeur, sa fonction était de rattraper une petite balle doré pour remporter 150 points à son équipe et qui met fin au match. 3 attrapeur, qui se lançait le souaffle, une grosse balle rouge, pour marquer les buts l'équipe adverse. Les buts sont de gros pilier avec un cercle au bout. Il y a aussi un gardien, qui arrête le souaffle des poursuiveurs. Et pour finir i batteurs, les batteurs doivent protéger les autres joueurs de leur équipe des cognard, et doivent les lancer sur l'autre équipe.

-C'est drôle que tu parle de Quidditch, regarde à côté de toi.

Tom se retourna et vis le balai, il resta bouche bée et se tourna vers la brune.

-Woah, tu me ferra essayer dis?

-Mais oui, on jouera quand on aura fini de déjeuné et quand on sera habillé.

-D'accord!

Ils mangèrent leurs bol de céréale, rangèrent tous et montèrent se préparer. Ils reviennent cinq minutes plus tard. Lena avait mis un tee-shirt à son cousin et un jogging, les cheveux attacher en chignon. Tom avait sa tenu de sport, ils prirent chacun leurs balai et son sorti dans le jardin. Il était grand et aucun risque que les moldus, des personnes sans pourvoir magiques, les voient , car ils étaient dans un village magique, avec que des sorciers. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balai et décolèrent. Le vent ébouriffa leurs cheveux et ils s'amusèrent à faire des courses et a se lancer le souaffle. Lena voulait devenir poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de sa futur maison. Lena laissa essayer son balai à Tom, quand il redescendit, il avait les cheveux ébouriffé et les joues rouges.

-Woah, il est génial ce balai, il est parfait pour les poursuiveurs mais aussi pour les attrapeur! J'ai hâte d'être à mon anniversaire, mais c'est en décembre..

-Prend ton mal en patience frérot.

-Ha ha ha, très drôle, il est quelle heure?

Lena regarda la montre qu'elle avait à son poignet et répondit au roux.

-11h, je vais me préparer avant d'aller manger, j'espère que papa sera là.

-Moi aussi je vais me préparer, t'inquiète pas, maman à dit qu'il rentrerait à midi.

Ils rentrèrent par la porte de la cuisine, ils sentirent le repas qui était entrain de cuire. Helena était assise au comptoir entrain de lire un livre et sa baguette à la main pour faire la cuisine.

-Hum, ça sent bon, on mange quoi? Demanda Lena.

-Ton repas préféré, c'est à dire, quiche lorraine en entré, spaghetti et poulet pour le plat et en dessert crumble a la fraise.

-Miam, j'ai hâte de mang... Lena n'eut pas le temps de fini, car la porte c'était ouverte, en laissant George Smith entré.

-PAPA ! S'écrièrent Tom et Lena, avant de courir le rejoindre.

-Bonjour mes petits monstres, Bonne anniversaire ma chérie. Dit-il en serrant ses enfants dans ses bras.

-Merci et merci pour le cadeau, tu pouvais pas me faire autant plaisir.

-Mais de rien.

Il lâcha les deux jeunes sorciers et s'approcha de sa femme et lui déposa un rapide baisé.

Ils s'installèrent à table, la mère de Lena s'était surpasser, le repas était délicieux. Même elle, qui était très gourmande, aller avoir de la place dans son ventre pour manger le dessert. Comme chaque anniversaire Mr et Mme Smith emmener leurs enfants où ils voulaient pour passer un moment tous les quatre.

-Alors Lena, tu veut faire quoi?

-Je sais pas, il fait pas beau, ça viens de se couvrir... On pourrais aller faire une parti bowling.

-Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on y a pas jouer. Répondit Tom.

-Bon, allons au bowling! Aller mettre vos chaussures et on y va, ne traînez pas. Déclara le père.

Ils se précipitèrent, comme ce matin, dans l'entré pour mettre leurs chaussures. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se chamaillèrent jusqu'au moment où leurs parents montèrent aussi dans la voiture. Il fallait au moins une heure pour aller Londres pour le bowling. Ils arrivèrent là bas, non sans mal, quelques petits accrochages entre les deux jeunes. Ils commandèrent une partit et se sont diriger vers la piste numéro 7.

-Alors, c'est a toi de commencer papa, puis après maman, Tom et enfin Moi.

George lança la boule et fit tomber 5 quilles et après il en fit tomber 2. Il eu un score de 7, puis après c'est au tour d'Helena qui fit un strique. Puis au tour de Tom qui fit un spire. Lena fit un score de 5, sa boule de bowling était trop lourde pour elle, elle en choisi une autre. La partie se fini et Lena était en tête, suivit de Tom, en troisième était George et la dernière Helena.

Ils mangèrent le soir dans un restaurant, pour ce jour spécial, puis ils allèrent à la fête foraine de Londres, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, quand ils sont rentrés, Lena avait gagnée une peluche ainsi que Tom.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent, il fut le 20 août quand la fameuse lettre de Poudlard arriva. Le lendemain de l'arriver du courrier ils sont allés au chemin de traverse pour les affaires scolaire, Lena acheta un Hibou noir du nom d'Hadès et Tom avait prit un chat blanc qui appela Givre. Lena en avait marre d'attendre, elle était dans la chambre de son cousin quand il lui vit une idée.

-Hé, Tom et si pour la rentrée, on a cas faire genre qu'on est frère et sœur jumeau!

-A oui c'est une bonne idée ça, mais pour tes cheveux?

-Bah on a qu'à dire que je les tiens de papa! Et pour les yeux que le côté bleu viens de ma grand-mère, je veut voir si ça va marcher.

-Ok et il faut aussi trouver ce qu'on va porter!

-Hum... Deux couleurs qu'on a tous les deux!

-J'ai du rouge, du blanc, du bleu, du noir et c'est tout et toi?

-Marron, gris, blanc, bleu, noir et vert.

-Bah voilà on met tous les deux du bleu et du blanc!

-Ok! Bon il est tard, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit 'tit frère.

Elle sortie de la chambre en fessant un bisous sur la joue de son cousin. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre au thème de New-York, je m'avança vers mon armoire, elle en sorti un jupe bleu et une chemise blanche, elle le ai mise sur la chaise devant son bureau et cocha la dernière casse du calendrier, demain c'est la rentré. Elle était très stresser, elle tourna un moment dans son lit avant de s'endormir.

-Lena réveille toi! Murmura Helena en secouant un peut sa nièce.

La petite se retourna dans son lit, en grommelant quelque chose et Helena comprit juste « vielle sorcière». Une vielle sorcière, elle va voir.

-Lena, si tu n'es pas réveillé, je vais te lancer un saut d'eau.

Et hop en un éclaire elle se releva et sorti de son lit.

-Je suis réveillée!

-Enfin et merci pour la «vielle sorcière», je suis pas si vielle!

-Euh oui désoler maman, Tom est réveillé?

-Oui, mais lui a reçut de l'eau. Répondit sa tante avec un sourire, en se souvenant quand elle a réveillé son fils.

Sa nièce rigola, elles descendirent à la cuisine pour déjeuné. Son cousin était assis au comptoir entrain de manger, il était trempé des pieds à la tête, se qui fit rire encore plus Lena. Elle s'assoie et commença à déjeuner. Il était 8 heure, ils leur restent à peut près 2 heures avant de partir pour la gare King's cross. Les enfants étaient vraiment intenable, ils étaient stressés. Après ils sont montés se préparer, quand ils sont redescendu, les parents étaient amusés par la tenu des ados. Lena avait une chemise blanche et une jupe bleu nuit et avait ramené ses cheveux en une queue de chevale,Tom lui avait un tee-shirt blanc et un jean bleu nuit aussi. Il fut 9 heure 30 quand ils sont parti pour la gare à 30 minutes.  
Il était 10h30 quand ils sont arrivés au quai 9 3/4, avec Tom ils sont parties vers un wagon avec leurs parents, les deux apprentis sorcier montèrent chercher un compartiment pour poser leurs valises. Ils allèrent retrouver les adultes, ils ont pris chacun de leurs parents dans leurs bras. Un coup de sifflet retentis, l'heure de partir était enfin arrivé, la brune et son «jumeau» allèrent retrouver le compartiment. Ils s'installèrent et commença à jouer au carte, ils étaient déjà midi quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une une fille blonde aux yeux bleu et un garçon aux cheveux noir et en désordre er aux yeux bleu.  
-Excusez-nous, on peut s'asseoir, les autres compartiments sont plein ? Demanda la fille.  
-Oui bien sur! Dis Lena, heureuse de compagnie.  
-Merci, me répondit le garçon en s'asseyant en face de d'elle.  
-Au faite, je me présente,dit la blonde, moi c'est Victoria Finnigan et lui c'est James Potter, un amis d'enfance.  
-Enchanté moi c'est Lena Harper et ça c'est mon frère jumeau, Tom. Dit-elle en fessant un clin d'œil discret à Tom.

-Alors prêtes pour Poudlard ? demanda James.  
-Non, moi j'ai peur, je connaît personne à part Tom.  
-Moi aussi j'ai peur, répondit le roux.  
-Mais vous avez une idée de la maison où vous voudrez être? Questionna Victoria.  
-Oui! Gryffondor! Répondirent en même temps Lena et Tom.

Devant la synchronisation, les deux nouvelles personnes rigolèrent et furent suivit par les «jumeau»  
-Je doit dire que moi aussi je voudrez y aller, répondirent en même temps James et Victoria.

Ils se regardèrent et les rires fusèrent encore une fois.

-Vous le faites exprès... Commença Lena

-De nous recopié? Termina Tom.

Ils se regardèrent et ils se dirent que c'est pas compliquer de se faire passer pour des jumeau.

-Non et en parlent de ça, vous ne vous ressemblait pas trop! Observa la blonde.

-Normal, je tiens les cheveux de mon père, commença Lena.

-Et moi ceux de ma mère. Termine le roux, et les yeux, moi de mon père et Lena ça à sauté une génération.

-D'accord, je comprend mieux.

Le voyage fut long, mais les quatre amis rigolèrent tout le long, qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer, ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de Poudlard, ils étaient vraiment stressés, les filles ont fait sortir les garçons du compartiment pour se changer. Puis viens au tour des filles de se faire virés de la salle commune. Le tain s'arrêta et ils descendirent, pour aller aux château en barque. Quand ils sont arrivés devant le château des immenses exclamations d'admiration retentirent, il était majestueux, immense et lumineux. Quand ils rentrèrent un professeur les accueillit.

-Bonsoir les premières années, je suis le professeur Londubat, je m'occupe de la botanique. Je vais vous demandez d'attendre, pendant que je vais aller chercher le choixpeau pour être répartie dans les différentes maisons qui sont: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufssouffle.

Il est partit, les premières années parlèrent entre eux la seule question était «Dans quelle maison je vais aller?»

Ils rentrèrent enfin dans la Grande-Salle, Lena était très nerveuse en voyant que les plus grands nous regardèrent.

-Bien, je vais appeler vos nom et vous aller passer sous le choixpeau. Annonça le professeur de botanique.

Les noms défilèrent quand ce fut au tour de Victoria, qui fut envoyer à Gryffondor, puis à Lena qui alla à Gryffondor aussi, Victoria et James comprirent qu ils était pas jumeau, car après elle fut un garçon qui se nommait Logan Lovegood, qui alla à Serdaigle. Les filles étaient entrain de rigoler, par rapport à notre blague. Puis Malfoy fut appeler et à été envoyer à Serpentard, ce fut au tour de James qui se plaça à côté de la brune en disant au passage à un troisième année avec des cheveux bleu électrique, quand il revient à sa place.

-Qui es ce? Et pourquoi ses cheveux sont comme ça?

-C'est Teddy le filleul de mon père et ses cheveux sont comme ça, parce qu'il est Métamorphomage .

-A d'accord!

Des applaudissement retentirent et Lena vis son cousin arriver.

-Mon cher cousin on est griller, je déteste mon nom!

-A mince, ne t'inquiète pas Lenou, pour nous tu es Smith mais à Poudlard tu es une Harper. T'enta t-il de la rassuré du mieux qu'il peut.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Tous va bien Lena? Demanda son amie.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le festin passa et ils allèrent dans la salle commune, j'étais avec Victoria dans la chambre, je me mis sur mon lit quand je vis une lettre...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai pas eu le temps de corriger mes fautes, je poste en urgence ! Bref si vous avez aimé dites le moi, soyez pas timide j'accepte des critiques ça fait avancer ( Mais faut aussi qu'elles soit constructive !)

Lena.


End file.
